


Голос

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Эзре чудится. Или нет.Написано на Фандомную битву-2018





	Голос

Это случается как-то вдруг. В момент, когда Эзра балансирует между гибелью и маленькой, довольно заурядной победой, в его сознании неожиданно звучит голос — так явственно, будто его обладатель стоит у Эзры за спиной.

Этот голос — всего лишь сон, бред, воспоминание. Обладатель голоса мертв. И смерть его никто не оплакал. Она просто случилась, как случается бластерный выстрел, если нажать на спусковой крючок. Смерть, следующая за жизнью, естественный конец всего сущего.

Но теперь, когда этот голос звучит в голове — нелепый, нежданный привет из прошлого, будто признак подступающего безумия, — Эзру настигает странное чувство потери.

Казалось бы, намного проще, когда Мола нет. Его небытие — вроде бы залог отсутствия неприятностей. Но, в конечном счете, без Мола неприятностей не стало меньше.

А его голос — бред о его голосе, вкрадчивом и бархатистом, негромком, — несет странное успокоение.

— Ученик, — говорит Мол, — держись. Я иду.

Эзра держится, ему не впервой. Ему, в сущности, и не нужна никакая поддержка, тем более от мертвого, который все равно не в состоянии помочь. Но от ощущения, что Мол уже в пути, что Мол идет к нему, теперь уже не отделаться. Невольно Эзра ждет, что Мол и в самом деле явится и по обыкновению создаст с десяток дополнительных проблем. На сердце почему-то тепло.

— Ученик, я иду.

«Возвращайся, — думает Эзра вопреки всему. — Возвращайся. Я буду рад».


End file.
